The Deep South Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) provides an infrastructure for mentoring sustained research careers; enhances the diversity of the workforce conducting research on the health of older persons; and advances scientific knowledge to reduce health disparities. The Administrative Core supports these goals by pursuing four specific aims: (1) Ensure the integration and coordination of all Deep South RCMAR activities through effective interactions, communication, and information flow externally and within the four partnering academic institutions: Morehouse School of Medicine; Tuskegee University; University of Alabama; and University of Alabama at Birmingham; (2) Facilitate collaborative mentoring and research activities with complementary programs at our partnering institutions; (3) Provide oversight and support for the solicitation and selection of pilot projects for funding and for the recruitment of scholars for the Deep South RCMAR Health Disparities Research Training Program (HDRTP), Pilot Grant Programs, and Diversity Supplement Awards; and (4) Provide administrative oversight for all programs to ensure organizational and fiscal integrity, program effectiveness, and compliance with all relevant rules, regulations, and ethical principles. The Administrative Core will closely with the Investigator Development Core, Community Liaison Core, and a new Analysis Core to achieve the overall goals of the Deep South RCMAR. The Administrative Core benefits from the ongoing feedback and guidance of an Advisory Committee composed of a Community-based Advisory Group, a Professional Advisory Group, and a Scholar Advisory Group. Over the last four years, the Administrative Core has achieved its aims through communication and a regular schedule of meetings involving RCMAR leaders, scholars. Advisory Committee members, in addition to the national Coordinating Center, other RCMAR leaders, and the National Institute on Aging. We propose to continue these same approaches to ensure the success of the RCMAR during the next funding cycle.